


Scoundrel

by paceprompting



Series: Writing Requests/Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Luke, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Han's Actually Responsible, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rimming, Slow Burn, Virgin Luke, like slooooow, strangely affectionate name calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceprompting/pseuds/paceprompting
Summary: For now, the Empire was a limited problem and he might be able to get back to Mos Eisley without being stopped. He had the money to pay Jabba off now.But he still wouldn’t leave.He’d come back, into a literal clusterfuck of a battle, for a reason.And it was still there.Luke had been surrounded the whole night, people hanging off the savior of the Rebellion like he would disappear if no one had eyes on him. He’d been victim to a few grabby hands himself, and become permanently flushed from the attention.Maybe Han had actually unbuttoned a few of his own buttons looking at him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: Writing Requests/Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously long and super indulgent and I'm not going to apologize for it. This is basically an excuse for me to write a smutty fic and basically nothing else. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, if anyone is feeling especially generous, I would love to have a beta reader for this fic, as I was focused on writing for the sake of writing and ended up with this endlessly long porn fic.

What was he doing? He should have left by now.

The celebrations had died down, the rebels loose and happy from drinks and the elation of the Death Star’s end. He was still wearing his medal, which had caught the attention of many flirtatious rebels, men and women alike. One had tried to lead him aside, a beautiful pilot, her hair let down for the ceremony. She’d unbuttoned much of his shirt, but still…he’d sent her away.

And if he wasn’t going to spend the night celebrating in the best way, then he should have collected Chewie – risking a perforated eardrum – and flown the _Falcon_ anywhere else. For now, the Empire was a limited problem and he might be able to get back to Mos Eisley without being stopped. He had the money to pay Jabba off now.

But he still wouldn’t leave.

He’d come back, into a literal clusterfuck of a battle, for a reason.

And it was still there.

Luke had been surrounded the whole night, people hanging off the savior of the Rebellion like he would disappear if no one had eyes on him. He’d been victim to a few grabby hands himself, and become permanently flushed from the attention.

Maybe Han had actually unbuttoned a few of his own buttons looking at him.

He couldn’t get near him, though. Luke basically had the entire Rebel fleet to choose from, and Han was just the smuggler who’d left him for the sake of money after Luke had asked him to stay. He’d never want to be with Han when he could have someone that he could adore with no worries about whether or not he could trust them.

Han set aside his drink. He noticed Chewie and Leia, scamming a few rookies out of a few of their credits. They were having a good time. Han wasn’t going to pull Chewie away from it just because he was feeling lonely.

He glanced back at Luke, smiling brightly and basking in his victory. Kid deserved it.

Han tore his eyes away and headed back toward the _Falcon_.

~~~~~

It’d been a while since he’d just sat in the _Falcon_ , flying nowhere and just sitting with only the soft hum of the engine. Every so often, he’d hear a distant cheer from the celebration and he’d sigh, fiddling with his medal.

Someone clanging up the ramp disturbed the silence, and Han though only Chewie would be so loud, possibly drunk. A hungover Wookie was going to be a terrible co-pilot for at least a couple of days.

“Han?”

 _Luke_.

Han spun in his chair as Luke came into the cockpit. He smiled, turning Han’s stomach into a knotted mess, and leaned against the doorway. Even a long night of celebrating hadn’t left Luke any worse for wear. He was a confident vision, his black top open just enough to reveal his sharp collarbones and his blonde hair falling over his face, glowing like his smile.

“What are you doing up here, kid? The whole rebellion is going to come looking for their hero.” Luke’s chest puffed out in pride, but his smile turned sheepish and his cheeks pink.

“Noticed you’d left.” Luke stepped into the cockpit, dragging a finger along some of the machinery. “I’m not the only one who’s a hero tonight. Weren’t you enjoying yourself?” Luke pointedly eyed the _very_ open vee of Han’s shirt, which made Han fidget and uselessly try to close it with one hand.

“The hero life’s not for me.” Han replied, clearing his throat and turning his head away.

Luke only hummed, continuing his slow walk around the room, tracing the lines of the _Falcon_ ’s walls gingerly with his hand. Han found himself watching him, treating his ship like a precious piece of art.

 _What a piece of junk_!

Han narrowed his eyes, raising his hand to rest on his bottom lip. Luke stopped his walk around the room, and glanced quickly at Han before becoming very interested in the map screen. Han let him stand there for a moment, sitting silently as Luke faced away from him and faked his love of Han’s ship.

“Kid…what are you doing here?”

Having gotten the attention he seemed to be seeking, Luke turned fully to Han. “Tonight’s all about us, right?”

Han raised a brow and nodded.

“We’re supposed to have a good time?”

Han nodded again.

~~~~~

Luke kissed Han like he was starving, launching himself onto Han’s lap so that Han had to keep a tight grip on his hips to keep them both in his chair. Luke slid his hands into Han’s hair, slotting his mouth roughly against Han’s.

Han groaned, following Luke’s ambitious lead as his brain scrambled to catch up to Luke’s sudden actions. Fuck, his tongue was already slipping into Han’s mouth and it was sloppy, but it was also Luke, who was inexperienced but clearly adamant.

Han pulled Luke’s hips down against his hard cock, receiving a stuttered gasp from Luke. He breathed hotly over Han’s mouth, and Han could smell the fruit of the signature drink of the celebration before Luke captured his lips again.

It seemed that once Luke was introduced to it, he was addicted to grinding on Han’s lap, nearly drowning Han in lust.

But Luke…he still tasted strongly of the fruit-infused vodka drink that had featured heavily all night. Luke was fulfilling Han’s fantasies as a dream come true, but now his gut was churning and his desire had fizzled out.

“Luke…” Han tried, but it only spurned him on, thinking it was an encouragement. Han tightened his grip on Luke’s hips and pushed him back with a sharp, “ _Luke_.”

Luke stumbled out of Han’s lap, panting and flushed from his cheeks to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Luke’s face fell, and he reached out to Han.

“You don’t really want this, kid.” Han explained, standing from his chair and stepping past Luke, running a hand through his hair as his guilt only grew. Luke might’ve been eager and now hurt, but Han wasn’t going to do that to him. One refusal from a smuggler would be nothing compared to the regret of a drunken tryst with one.

“Han!” Luke chased after him, grabbing Han’s wrist in the walkway and try to pull him back.

“Don’t push it, kid.” Han snapped, jerking his hand away. He turned to go back to his quarters, but Luke jumped in front of him.

“I _know_ what I want.”

Luke tried for Han’s hands again, but Han backed away.

“You’ve spent the night drinking with the entire fleet. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Luke’s mouth set in a determined line and he clenched his hands into fists.

“I needed some… _confidence_ or I was never going to do this,” he defended. “I had one drink!”

“It’s always _one drink_ , kid.” Sure, Luke remembered the one, but he’d already been half-drunk on the joy of everyone around him and eager to continue reveling in the excitement. What he remembered as one drink could easily have been three.

Han cut past Luke again, nearly making it to his quarters as Luke followed after him, footsteps echoing asynchronously with Han’s.

He opened the door as Luke called, “Han, _please_.”

Han sighed and paused with one hand on the door frame, and Luke took advantage, placing his hand on Han’s bicep as he placed himself in front of Han once more. He smiled, and Han’s heart lifted a little bit, but he still wouldn’t let Luke press a kiss to his lips when he went onto his toes to try.

Luke whined softly, and pulled his brows together.

“C’mon, Luke,” Han muttered. “I’m not letting you do this.”

He tried to get Luke’s hands off him and hold them away from his overheated skin, but Luke was getting angry, growling as he pushed Han’s hands to the side - a little too powerful to just be his own strength.

“No one _lets_ me do anything.” He asserted, and tried to pull at Han’ shirt to try and get his lips planted back on Han’s. “I’ve wanted to do this since the damn _Death Star_ and we finally have the time…”

Luke had managed to pull Han’s shirt out of his pants, and was starting to slide his fingers across his stomach. The touch of Luke’s long fingers was going straight to dick, but he couldn’t do this to Luke.

“Luke, _stop_.” Han grappled with Luke’s wandering hands, shuffling him back into Han’s quarters and giving him a gentle push. As Luke stumbled and tried to keep his balance, Han hurried to the control panel for the door. Quickly messing with the controls, he set the door to shut and not open without an outside command until morning, locking Luke inside.

“Han Solo!” Luke banged furiously on the door.

Han sighed and leaned against the wall, hanging his head in his hands as Luke continued banging on the door. There were a few threats on his body and some to the _Falcon_ , but soon Luke seemed to find him efforts futile and instead took out his rage on the few amenities Han kept in his quarters.

Eventually, Luke went quiet, hopefully getting some rest and sleeping off his drinks.

“You’ll thank me in the morning, kid.” Han whispered.

~~~~~

To say Luke was resolutely pissed the next morning was an understatement.

Thankfully, Chewie was there to keep Han from braining himself on a sharp edge of the _Falcon_ when Luke shoved him as hard as he could as soon as the door to Han’s quarters was open.

Chewbacca made a soft noise, his hands on Han’s shoulders.

“No, Chewie. It was for his own good.”

~~~~~

Han had planned to leave for the next system within the next couple of days – let Chewie sleep off his hangover – but it seemed that Leia was just as angry with Han as Luke was, and ordered him around the base on errands, helping the generals and other work that left him too exhausted to even try escaping.

After nearly a week of being run ragged by Leia, Han collapsed in his bed, muscles aching. _All day_ , lugging around supplies. It seemed like no one else lifted any more than the small boxes, leaving nearly all of the heaviest things for him. Honestly, he wouldn’t have put it past Leia to have planned it all out that way.

His room was barely put back together after the night Luke had taken his anger out on it. It was mostly just his things strewn all over the floor and all of his clothes emptied out of his closet, but he’d cleaned it up without a word against Luke to anyone, even Chewie.

Han groaned, remembering the upsetting night.

Luke had pointedly avoided him since then, leaving Han with only glances of him leaving a room when Han entered or his back if Luke didn’t notice Han come in.

He’d been stuck on the base for so long, stewing in his own guilt, that the _Falcon_ needed new wiring on the ramp before they could go anywhere anyway. The damn thing wouldn’t close now.

He really hoped Leia hadn’t decided to sabotage his ship.

Han lay in silence, appreciating the silence. No Leia barking at him or roaring ships going off world while he was stuck.

Until Chewie called to him from the entrance.

“ _What?_ ” Han yelled, remaining on his back.

Chewie repeated himself with an annoyed tone and Han sat up quickly, making his lower back twinge. He winced and rubbed at the pained spot, shouting, “Why the hell would Luke be here, you fuzzball!”

There was no reply and Han groaned. Where would Chewbacca have gone in three seconds?

“ _Chewie_!” Han stood and shouted from the end of his bed. “ _Why_ is Luke here?”

“Because you’re a _scoundrel_ ,” Luke said, stepping into the doorway, arms crossed. His gaze was stormy, but his mouth quirked to the side and he sighed. “but you _didn’t_ take advantage of me.”

Han exhaled sharply and sank onto his bed.

Han stared at Luke, looking just as he did that night, in his black top, the vee still open to reveal his collarbones, and the long boots framing his calves, snug in his brown trousers. Luke remained in the doorway, watching Han through his lashes. He had a brow raised expectantly, waiting for Han to speak first.

Han swallowed, his throat dry as Tatooine and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

“You’re still…angry with me then?” he tried, wincing at himself.

“Yeah.”

Han looked up at Luke, still leaned forward. While his arms were still crossed, Luke’s face had softened. He was biting his lower lip and as Han watched him belatedly, he dropped his head, sighing softly.

“Luke, I’m–” 

“Don’t.”

“If you don’t want to hear me apologize…” Han sat fully up and placed his palms on his thighs.

Luke took a few steps into the room, lowering his arms to hook his thumbs in his belt loops. He got a sneaky little grin as he said, “I could get Leia to ease up on you.”

Han said nothing, knowing a deal too rich for him when heard one.

“If you answer one question.”

There it was.

Luke remained in the middle of the room, waiting for Han to answer him.

He could ask Han anything about that night, even something that Han might not answer, with the full right to walk right out of the _Falcon_ and never speak or look at him again.

“Will you take me away?” Luke blurts out breathlessly.

And suddenly Luke’s not the confident-stanced hero of the rebellion, the man who destroyed the Death Star. He’s the nineteen-year-old with wide blue eyes who only wanted off a sand-covered prison and was thrown into a war he barely knew about.

“You…”

Han doesn’t know what he can say.

Luke sighs and glances over at the wall, then at the floor, where it remains as he continues racing through his words.

“You obviously don’t want me that way I do, Han, and I’m not going to make you deal with my _feelings_ …” He rolled his eyes at his own babbling. “but I want to see _more_. I want to be free to see everything.”

“ _Luke_.” Han breathed.

“Don’t patronize me, Han.” Luke crossed his arms again as his voice turned visceral. “Just _yes_ or _no_. Can I leave with you?”

Han stood, Luke’s eyes following him intensely, and stepped within arm’s reach. He settled his hands on the sides of Luke’s arms, ducking his head to be level with Luke’s eyeline.

“Your life is just starting here, Luke, and you’ve got something _great_. You have hundreds of people rooting for you. You belong in the Rebellion.” Han let his head fall forward, resting his forehead against Luke’s. “You’ve got too much of a future.”

Luke’s face fell, and Han could hear the stutter in his breathing. He didn’t want to look in his eyes and see the tears he knew he was causing.

“You don’t want to go away with me, kid.” He said softly.

“ _Yes_ , I do.” Luke insisted, voice catching.

“What? No, Luke…”

Luke pressed himself closer to Han, cupping his hands around Han’s head, his fingers in Han’s dark hair and his thumbs along the line of his jaw. Han dipped his head lower, his nose brushing Luke’s.

“You did kiss me back.” Luke murmured, voice small, but amazed.

“Of course I did.” Han slid his hands down Luke’s sides. “You’ve never…been alone. In your feelings.

“Good!” Luke is suddenly bright and happy, knocking their noses together. He quickly realized the rapid one-eighty and continued; voice quieter but still sweet. “I mean, I might’ve had a little bit more than one drink…” Luke gnawed on his lower lip. “Wasn’t sure if I was remembering right…”

“Mmm, really?” Han teased.

Luke’s gaze darkened and raked over him.

“You are an intimidating man, Han Solo. I was terrified of…” Luke raised his brow. “Well, of _what happened_.”

Han nipped quickly at Luke’s lips, feeling the short shiver through Luke’s body. “Let’s not go backwards now. I was being a respectable man, and you’re making me out as a–”

“ _Scoundrel_.” Luke nipped back, harder than Han. He slid his hands down from Han’s face and laid them flat on his chest. Han’s heart started to pound loudly in his ears, and his breath was knocked out of him when Luke gave him a short, hard shove.

He huffed out a laugh, his mouth quirking up in a half-smile as Luke gave him a predatory one.

God, Han was panting and Luke had barely even touched him.

They were only a few steps apart know, which Luke closed quickly, placing his hand in the center of Han’s chest and pushing gently. Han eagerly walked backward as Luke directed until the back of his knees hit his mattress. Luke cocked his head and pushed a little more on Han’s chest.

Han sat back on his bed, in line with Luke’s sternum. He quickly ran his gaze down Luke’s body, lingering on the blaster hostler wrapped around his thigh and the pale skin exposed by the open collar of his shirt. When his eyes met with Luke’s again, they had gone wide, and he was frozen, staring at Han, hand still outstretched.

“You alright?”

“I think I just used up a lot of my confidence.” Luke confessed.

“Okay,” Han gently took Luke’s hand and opened his legs for Luke to step into. “Little slower now.”

Han pressed his lips to Luke’s sternum, over his shirt, leading the hand he held over his shoulder so he could better hold Luke by his thighs. He took advantage of the hold to slip the fingers of one hand into the straps of Luke’s holster.

Luke took a shuddering breath, and Han kept his eyes open and looking up at Luke’s face as he kissed closer to his exposed skin. He teased the hem of Luke’s shirt until he nodded, the lifted his mouth from Luke’s torso.

“I need to hear you say it.”

Luke groaned, a bit of punk coming through, past his apprehension.

“ _Do it_ , Han.”

Han hummed and exaggerated closing his eyes as he pulled Luke’s shirt out of his pants and bared his stomach, hungrily kissing from Luke’s navel up toward his chest. Luke’s breathing started becoming visibly labored the more skin Han revealed and then covered with his lips.

Han had been gentle so far, marking Luke’s skin only with his saliva, but when he got to Luke’s right hip, he dug in a little sharper, nibbling with his teeth and sucking hard on the spot above the jutting bone.

Luke cried out, bracing his hands on Han’s shoulders. He faltered, but Luke didn’t push him away and he continued, laving at the reddening mark he could developing with his tongue. He finished his work with a kiss on the spot, and then sat up to admire it with a small smirk.

Luke panted, staring down at his hip where Han had been. He traced his fingers around it, humming softly in awe, then looked at Han through his lashes.

“Lay back.” Luke’s voice had become low and husky, which sent a sharp pang of arousal through Han’s body, right to his cock, as he laid back. Luke was still standing between his spread legs, looking hungrily down at Han.

After a moment of Luke eyeing Han as much as he had done to Luke, if not more, he climbed atop Han, straddling the man’s hips.

“ _There_ he is.” Han grinned, hands cupping up to find their new favorite place on Luke’s hips.

“So, am I coming with you?” Luke leaned forward, arms bracketing Han’s head and his lips grazing his ear. Han shuddered, fingers digging into Luke’s hips. “On all your _big_ adventures?” Luke ground his hips down for emphasis and Han groaned loudly, much to Luke’s amusement. It sparkled brightly in his eyes, and Luke kept rocking his erection against Han’s, soaking in the moans and lustful expressions flowing freely from him.

Hell, Luke could have the damn _Falcon_ at this point. Han panted under Luke, his blood carnal fuel in his veins, pumping faster than any of his fantasies had ever managed.

“ _Yes_.” He growled. Luke laughed triumphantly, but shortly, as he immediately resumed torturing Han merely by wiggling in his lap. Han arched his back to meet Luke’s hips, groaning loudly up at the ceiling, head tipped all the way back.

“Like I could stop you.” Han muttered.

Luke had greedily taken a mile with what Han had given to him, mouthing hungrily at anything he could reach, all the while driving Han closer to cumming in his pants like a teenager with only the movement of his hips.

While Han definitely wanted to cum by Luke’s hand, at _least_ , he was definitely at a disadvantage when compared to Luke’s ability to cum again and again, and he’d had enough of fantasies. He had the real thing right in his hands and quickies could wait until much later.

Using his hold on Luke’s hips, Han angled his thumbs right over his hipbones and pressed into the skin, including the mark he’d so carefully worked at.

It pulled a surprised yelp from Luke, and he froze mid-grind. Han pressed at the mark again, and Luke shuddered, mouth dropped open in a long gasp. However, the more Han pressed at the mark, the more Luke wiggled, now over the shock.

Han chuckled and shook his head, bucking his own hips to dislodge Luke and sit up, putting his mouth quickly in the hollow of Luke’s throat. He could no longer hold Luke’s hips and instead settled his hands on the round plump of his ass.

He hummed, quite pleased with himself, cupping Luke’s ass with both hands and going to work on Luke’s neck. Luke leaned his head back to give Han ample space to explore, threading his hands through Han’s hair to keep him there. His throat fluttered under Han’s minstrations as the man licked and sucked and bit.

“C’mon, sweetheart.” Han urged, pawing at Luke’s belt blindly, refusing to remove his mouth from Luke’s long, pale throat.

“Ha.” Luke murmured, his voice vibrating against Han’s lips. He slapped Han’s hands away and swiftly undid his belt, tossing it across the room with a flourish. “That one’s new.”

“M’not gonna call you ‘ _kid_ ’ while we’re fucking.” Han detached himself from Luke’s neck to come up for air, and was thus fully aware of the shiver that travel down Luke’s spine at his comment. “Unless…”

Luke looked down at Han, his eyes blown wide and almost completely dilated. He seemed shocked at his own reaction, brows furrowing.

“Take your clothes off.” He ordered, seeing that as his answer to his new sensation. Han nodded and gave Luke a quick, rough kiss, before letting him slide off his lap and begin undressing as well.

Luke turned away to take off his clothes, but kept peeking over his shoulder to look at Han, taking off his clothing slowly.

Han couldn’t take his eyes off Luke, choosing to face him as he stripped. By the time he’d lost his shirt and sat back on the bed to removed his shoes, Luke was barely dropping his top onto the floor with a graceful flick of his hand.

 _Damn, he’s gonna kill me_ , Han thought.

But by the time Han had gotten both of his boots off, Luke had switched speeds and was completely naked. Han’s breath left him at the sight of that pale skin, only slightly tanned since he’d been away from the twin suns of his home world. But his lithe muscles, from years of farm work, had yet to be shed, and rippled with his movements. As he turned to face Han, his eyes were drawn straight to Luke’s cock, long and dripping against his pale thigh.

“My God, you’re too slow.” Luke interrupted his thought, clambering back into Han’s lap and licking his way into Han’s mouth. Han quickly grabbed onto what he could, which was Luke’s beautifully toned back, the expanse of skin warm and welcoming to his hands.

“Don’t you want me to–” Han tried to ask as Luke kept his mouth quite busy.

“ _No_.” He answered breathlessly, pulling back and tossing something beside Han on the bed. Han side-eyed the item and found he needed to swallow, as his mouth had gone dry.

“Where did you get _that_?” It was a small, clear cylinder with a black lid, about the width of two fingers. Han knew it on sight, having used much of the substance for his own personal reasons.

“It’s a military base of over thousands of people.” Luke answered, sliding his sweaty hair out of his face. “They’re going to have lube. And I’m not a child.”

Luke leaned in closely so that Han could clearly see that the blues of his eyes had nearly been overcome by his pupils, and lowered his voice to a sultry whisper. “I _know_ what it’s for, Han.”

Han closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth as he moaned uncontrollably. He could feel his cock wet his briefs with precum and fight valiantly against the confines of his pants. Sure, Han had imagined Luke’s fingers, thrusting in and out of his own hole or slicking his cock to make the slide easier, but knowing it was absolutely true.

When Han could open his eyes, he grabbed the lube and immediately captured Luke’s mouth in a heated kiss. While Luke was pleasantly distracted with Han’s tongue, he slicked his hand and then set the cylinder aside.

At first, Han just played with the head of Luke’s cock, sliding his thumb around the slit to make Luke whine. It didn’t take much away from the kiss, which Luke seemed most interested in when the touches to his cock were so minimum.

Han let himself bask in the focused attention, letting his touches to Luke’s cock be second in the hierarchy. He could quickly make it first if he wanted to.

“Is this how you like to be touched?” Han whispered.

“What are you–” Luke broke off with a stuttered moan, thrusting his cock up into Han’s hand as he wrapped it completely around the base and began stroking, at first a medium pace to match Luke’s movements.

Luke was no longer kissing him, completely overtaken by the feeling of someone else’s hand on him and not knowing what was going to happen; how he was going to cum. He gripped Han’s shoulders and let himself go in Han’s hand. He watched his cock sliding in and out of Han’s grip, licking his lips and moaning nonstop.

“C’mon, Luke,” Han coaxed, speeding up his hand.

Luke didn’t answer him, chasing after his orgasm using Han’s hand, unaware of the rapt attention Han was giving him. Luke licked his lips, whimpering when Han twisted his hand on the upstroke, precum dripping from the slit.

With a sharp cry, Luke bit down hard on his bottom lip and arched his spine, cock jutting through Han’s hand, spurting onto Han’s stomach in white streaks. Luke collapsed forward through the aftershocks, arms thrown over Han’s shoulders and his face tucked into his neck.

Han gave a pleased noise, burrowing his nose into Luke’s hair. He slipped his hand off Luke’s cock, wiping the cum off on his pants so he could better hold Luke as he caught his breath.

His cock was still hard in his pants, throbbing persistently.

“Han…” Luke breathed.

He hummed, nuzzling the curve of Luke’s ear. Luke straightened enough to splay his hands atop Han’s shoulders. He was breathing normally, skin flushed a beautiful red color. He glanced down at Han’s lap, delight glittering in his eyes. He traced a hand down Han’s chest until he reached Han’s cock, tenting his pants. Han shuddered, and quickly grasped the sides of Luke’s thighs.

From the dark, hungry look in his eyes, Han realized that Luke would not be spent for long.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck, that's basically it. There's feelings, because I can't help it, but they mostly fuck.

“Call me it again.” Luke ordered with a sharp bite to Han’s ear and then a succession of long, lingering kisses to his mouth. Han was drowning in them, his lungs filling up with the air Luke was giving him with each one.

Han managed his own breath when Luke paused in his affections to shift on Han’s lap, and began giving back to the naked boy squirming against him. The one he thought would never happen, and had been taking his sanity through the wringer for.

He’d give Luke whatever he asked for. 

“Kid?” Han asked, remembering the beautiful effect it had on Luke’s arousal, while still struggling to keep up with Luke’s ferocious kissing and efficiently lube his fingers. Luke shivered pleasantly as the name fell from Han’s lips.

“Or…?” he lilted, tracing wet fingers along the plump cheek of Luke’s ass.

“ _Han,_ either! Please!” Luke cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as Han slid one slicked finger into his hole, crooking it inside and holding there until Luke’s breathing had calmed.

His hands had come up to cradle Han’s face when Han’s finger had entered him, fingers spread over his cheeks, and he used the hold to press their foreheads together. 

“Alright… _sweetheart_.” Luke panted as Han eased his finger all the way in, massaging around, pressing gently into his walls. Luke moaned softly, tilting his head with his eyes still shut, cataloging the feeling of Han’s thicker fingers.

Luke’s eyes opened slowly, the pupils blown so large that the blue was a distant memory.

“Another.” He murmured, turning his head back to nose at Han’s jaw.

Han quickly complied, lapping up the low moan Luke let out, thrusting his fingers slowly but deep into Luke’s hole. He spread his two fingers, scissoring Luke open even more, and Luke clenched his legs around Han, moans pouring out of his mouth.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” Han praised, letting Luke mouth at his jaw as he slid his fingers in deep and searched by touch for his prostate. Luke seemed uncaring that Han was spending time exploring rather than making him cum, pleased sounds a constant stream from him.

But the gasp that rang in the room once he found it…Han wished he could hear it over and over for the rest of his life.

Han pressed his fingers against the spot inside Luke and thrust his fingers to keep hitting it. A groan rumbled in his chest as Luke bit down hard on his jaw and pressed back against the fingers inside him, panting.

“Fuck, Luke,” Han pressed a third finger to the first knuckle alongside the others, risking Luke telling him to stop; that the stretch was too much too fast.

But Luke only whimpered and clutched harder at Han, wiggling so that Han’s fingers kept rubbing against his prostate and his cock dripped on Han’s stomach. Han was so enamored with Luke like this, panting and writhing atop him. His two sun-kissed hair had become stuck to his forehead with sweat, so Han took his free hand and carded the strands away from Luke’s face, easing his head back to expose the line of his throat.

Luke arched his back to let Han pull back his head more and take his fingers deeper into his hole, crying out at the ceiling. Han’s breath caught audibly at the sight, pulling tentatively at his hold in Luke’s hair, smiling dazedly at the sound it produced, Luke’s mouth hanging open.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, rolling the pads of his fingers inside Luke, hitting his prostate until Luke’s legs started to shake, then switched to massaging his inner walls. At the compliment, Luke looked down at Han, the little sliver of blue of his eyes glinting the same way it had whenever he was getting a rise out of Han, snapping a sharp retort during their arguments.

“Such a little punk.” Han grinned, relishing the flare in Luke’s eyes.

Luke had gnawed at his bottom lip until it’d become red and swollen, and Han’s comment had him leaning forward so Han could take it in his teeth and redden it even more, murmuring, “Been insufferable since I first saw you…callin’ my ship junk.”

“ _Nerf-herder.”_ Luke bit out, rocking back sharply on Han’s fingers. Even in the midst of a passionate exchange, Luke would keep his head and remind Han that he was no shy farmboy. He was the destroyer of the Death Star, savior of Rebellion and the man who set Han’s blood ablaze on sight.

“Did you get that from Leia?” Han chuckled, until Luke took his fingers to the hilt and his cock in his hand, stroking down to the base and squeezing with a cocky grin. Han gasped, cock twitching, his hips thrusting up to try and get Luke to stroke the shaft again.

He only rubbed his thumb on the underside of Han’s cock, arching his brow to accompany his grin. Han growled at him, stretching out his fingers in Luke’s hole in retribution, but it only made Luke squeeze his cock harder and then snicker at him, clenching around his fingers happily.

It made Han feel a little evil, Luke acting so smug because he managed to work Han like putty in the palm of his hand. The confidence was incredible on him, but Han also wanted to wipe the look off his face.

With one swift move, Han slid his fingers all from Luke’s hole and drank in the surprised cry from Luke’s lips by surging forward and claiming them in a hard kiss.

Luke pulled back from the kiss, cheeks flushed. “ _You_ -,” but Han kissed him again, hard and dominating, massaging Luke’s ass cheek before giving it a sharp smack.

Luke’s moan came out stuttered and he dug his nails into Han’s bicep, but he bit at Han’s lips and whined for Han to do it again. Han grinned and teased the warm skin with his fingertips, waiting until Luke’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to protest before spanking him once more, the smack mixing nicely with Luke’s whimper.

“You’ve got a few tricks,” Han whispered, nudging Luke’s jaw to get him to meet his gaze, then spanked him quickly twice in a row and moaned along with him at the blissed out look in his eyes. “but I’ve been doing this a lot longer.”

Luke smiled at him and then proceeded to dirtily stick his tongue in Han’s mouth, pushing his little butt into Han’s hand until he spanked him again, hard enough to make Luke squeak. His cock was dripping onto his own hand, and slicking the way for Luke to distractedly stroke Han’s cock.

Han licked his lips, humming at the feeling of Luke’s hand on him. It was obviously awkward, the angle only allowing for short strokes, but Luke was naturally dragging his thumb along the sensitive side. It wasn’t going to make him cum, but it making his cock ache and eager for more from the lean farmboy on his lap.

He skimmed his hand along the warm, pink skin of Luke’s ass to brush his hole, still wet and loose enough to catch on his fingertip. Luke shivered, so Han did it again and murmured, “You ready for my cock, sweetheart?”

“Took you long enough.” Luke bit out, his voice breaking when Han thrust his finger quickly in and out of his hole and betrayed the sass he was trying to emit. Luke glared at him, but Han gave him a cocky smirk and rubbed his finger around his hole.

“Yes, Han, _please_.” Luke growled, and pushed himself onto his knees, knocking his forehead against Han’s. “Want your cock.”

Han pressed a quick kiss to Luke’s lips and lubed up his cock while Luke squirmed atop him, nipping at his jaw and his throat. Making little eager noises in Han’s ear, he was tempted to stroke himself until he came all over Luke’s thighs listening to them.

“ _Han_ ,” Luke interrupted, smacking Han’s hand away from his cock. “Fuck me, _now_.”

Han nodded, taking his cock by the base as Luke spread his legs wider, lowering down until the head of Han’s cock brushed his hole, and he bit at his lower lip, looking to Han.

“Take it easy.” He directed, quickly rubbing the remaining lube on his hand onto Luke’s hole. “Slow.” Luke nodded, and took a deep breath before bearing down.

The head of Han’s cock went in slow, Luke moaning lowly until his hole closed around it, the breath he was holding rushing out. He clenched experimentally around Han’s cock, making the man grip hard at his hips and tremble with the effort not to thrust into his warm hole. He clenched his teeth and ground out, “Tell me to stop if you need to.”

“I can _take it_ , Han.” Luke hissed as he took another inch, and Han stroked him through it, even distracting him enough that Luke managed a little more of his cock. Only half of his thick, throbbing cock had slipped into Luke’s hole, but he was already flushed red and panting like Han had been fucking him slow and hard.

“Han, I want…” Luke groaned in Han’s ear, sliding down Han’s cock until his ass was sat on Han’s thighs, dragging his nails down Han’s back while he did. Luke’s hole must have been sensitive from taking half of Han’s cock at once, but the hard bite of his nails into Han’s skin made him thrust sharply into Luke once, twice…

Luke scrabbled to hold onto Han, crying out with each thrust into his body, finding a grip on the meat of his shoulders.

Han wrapped his arms around Luke’s lithe body and bit at his nipples, forcing himself to focus on that and not the fucking wonderful feeling of Luke atop his cock and allow him to get used to feeling of being stretched out.

Luke was left panting from the mixed sensations of taking Han’s cock completely and being fucked into quickly after, his fingers clenching on Han’s shoulders. Every so often, he would moan softly at the feeling of Han mouthing at his chest and he began to rock down on Han’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re… _deep_.” He murmured, wiggling with Han’s cock fully inside him, letting out small little grunts. Han watched him silently, trading his mouth on Luke’s nipples for his fingers to kiss him.

“You like it, kid? Filling you up, your tight little hole.” Luke hummed and nodded, distracted with his exploration in fucking himself, riding Han’s cock with quick, short movements. Han flicked his nipple and Luke’s thrusts stuttered, making him lean back on his hands, braced against Han’s legs. Han gripped his hips, digging into the bruise he’d made when they started, what seemed days ago.

Luke moaned and rolled his hips and Han kept talking.

“Stretched out on my cock, hero of the galaxy. Know you’re really a punk,” Han pressed his thumb into the bruise again, bringing out another loud moan. “A punk who wants to see the galaxy with an amoral smuggler,” Han braced his feet on the floor. “ _Dirty_ boy.”

Luke looked up, his mouth dropped open to admonish Han, but instead Han fucked his cock _hard_ into Luke, giving no reprieve and continuing to thrust ruthlessly.

“You… _ass_. Ah!” Luke could only dig half-moon marks into Han’s thighs, hanging on while Han made Luke bounce on his thick cock, gasping through every moan while his cock smacked agains this stomach, leaving clear streaks of precum on his pale skin.

“Last I heard, I was a nerf-herder.” Han remarked slyly, slowing down his thrusts to trade the hard, long movements for grinding into Luke’s hole, completely sheathed inside him, the head of his cock pressed on Luke’s prostate. Luke writhed on his cock, clenching down and crying out to the ceiling.

Even with the hard thrusts on his prostate sending fire up his spine and through his nerves, Luke still managed to level a narrowed-eyed gaze up at Han and cheekily reply, “ _Scruffy-looking_ , too.”

Han gave Luke a particularly hard thrust in retribution, and then ground unrelenting on his prostate until Luke’s head fell back, his mouth open and moaning in abandon.

The lean line of his body was laid out in front of Han, gleaming with sweat and colored a pretty pink. His farmer’s muscles were more defined, since he was stretched back on Han’s lap and feeling every stretch of Han’s cock into him.

Han’s thighs were beginning to feel taking Luke’s weight and thrusting into him, but Han kept going, grunting through the exertion. Luke’s cock had become red, nearly purple, at the head, and when Han reached out and stroked in time with his thrusts, Luke nearly screamed, drawing blood from his nails digging into Han’s thighs.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Take my cock, nice and deep.” Han growled, speeding up his strokes on Luke’s cock until he was whimpering, visibly fighting whether to fuck into Han’s fist or grind down on his cock. “ _Luke_ , you’re…”

Beautiful.

Astounding.

His most outlandish dreams brought into reality.

“ _Han_.”

His thrusts had slowed in his distraction, so that Luke’s prostate was being hit hard, but less wildly and the only friction on his cock was from Luke thrusting up and not Han stroking him.

Luke was watching him, eyes flitting over his face and brows furrowed. He’d been caught off in his own head, so soft and vulnerable. He should have keep feeding Luke’s arousal with filthy words and a hard fucking, but now…

“C’mon, _scruffy lookin’_ ,” Luke offered, tilting his head and lifting his tone to a flirty lilt. He rocked his hips a couple times, Han’s cock squelching through the lube and precum slipping out from Luke’s stretched hole. “Need to make me cum,” he bit his lower lip and rocked a little faster. “before we go out into the galaxy.”

Han looked away and made a show of rolling his eyes, although Luke could see the grin on his face, then joined in fucking him on his cock. Luke moaned happily, and dropped his head back, making a show of grabbing his cock to thrust in time with Han, leaving Han to grip him by the hips as he sped back up to his previous speed, though now Luke was babbling uncontrollably.

“Yes, Han,” he urged. “want to take your fat cock.” His hand sped up on his hard, abused cock. “ _Fuck_ …so full. Stretched out by you, gonna let you cum inside me.”

Han roared, pulling Luke down hard on his cock and grinding in the tight warmth of his hole, until he came inside, coating his walls with his cum. In the midst of his orgasmic haze, Han could swore he heard, “I’m gonna – Han!” and then the overstimulating pleasure of Luke clenching down on his twitching cock, his hole a vice grip, milking Han’s cock through both their orgasms.

Luke recovered enough to move first, reaching out to get a hand on Han’s shoulders and pull himself up, groaning from being laid out so long. He gathered Han, still catching his breath, to him, carding his fingers into his hair and resting Han’s forehead on his sternum.

“Got a filthy mouth on ya’ there, kid.” Han remarked, his heartbeat finally normal. He raised his head, and kissed Luke softly, his hands traveling down Luke’s body and finding a wet mess on his stomach where he’d cum all over himself.

“Learned it from you,” Luke teased, “ _scoundrel_.” He brushed his nose along Han’s jaw, lips following the path with glancing kisses. Han let Luke be soft with him – be distracted – while he massaged his ass, slowly easing his cock out of Luke. He let out a soft grunt as Han slipped out, but showed no discomfort otherwise.

“Was good,” Luke murmured, fitting his nose into the join of Han’s throat and shoulder. “Really good, Han.”

Han hummed in agreement, shifting on the bed and pulling Luke back with him to sit fully on the mattress, giving both their legs the rest they needed. Luke moaned softly and stretched his legs across the blankets, and Han’s hand followed the movement, massaging gently into the muscle he could reach. Luke arched into the touch, his head lolling on Han’s shoulder with a pleased noise.

After a moment, Luke sat up away from Han’s body heat. “Chewie’s not going to come in here tomorrow without knocking, is he?”

Han snorted. “ _No_ , he’s traumatized enough.”

Luke smacked his leg while Han chuckled and reached out to gather Luke in his arms, laying back on the bed with Luke atop him. Annoyed as he was, Luke went happily, slotting their legs together and pressing one forearm into the bed beside Han. The other hand he splayed over Han’s stomach while Han threw his arm around Luke’s neck and pulled him in for a series of long, slow kisses.

“Hey,” Han whispered.

“Yeah?” Luke replied, his mouth hovering over Han’s. His eyes were still closed, a little breathless, the soft puffs of air fanning over Han’s lips.

“You think,” he started, a small smile on his face, looking at Luke through his lashes. “a farmboy and a guy like me…”

“ _Yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the chapter count went up, if you didn't, surprise! Anyway, I've only done that because while writing Chapter II, some things that I wanted to include didn't fit into what I was writing, but I still want it in the story. So, Chapter III. 
> 
> It'll basically be an epilogue, so the main part of the story is all done with.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comment! I love hearing what you guys thought, good or things to work on, I like both.
> 
> I also take prompts! It doesn't have to be Skysolo, although they do deserve more fics, so don't be afraid to ask for a different ship! Any on my other works are good, but don't be restricted by those. I can write others, please ask.
> 
> Enjoy! Leave kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I still accept prompts and appreciate feedback in the form of comments and kudos!


End file.
